Just a slice of strawberry cheesecake
by Kyria Tsukiyo
Summary: Just a slice of strawberry cheesecake! Erza can't find any strawberry cake and drags Team Natsu with her on the dangerous quest for strawberry cheesecake!


**Konichiwa minna-san! Atashiwa namaeo Crystalz-chan! Yoroshikun!**

**This is my first fanfiction so please be nice! ^^ And review!**

* * *

" At this rate, I'm never going to be able to pay my rent!"complained a visibly irritated Lucy to no one in particular.

Team Natsu had just finished a job in Clover Town. And as usual, they somehow managed to destroy half of the town while trying to catch some runaway bandits. They did finish the job, but most of the reward money went to the re-construction of Clover Town.

"Cheer up Lucy. Once we get back to the guild, we can pick out another job and this time I will PERSONALLY make sure that Natsu or Gray don't destroy ANYTHING." said Erza.

Lucy and Wendy sweatdropped. After all, they both knew that Erza had also played a big part in the wrecking of Clover.

"Yeah Luce, cheer up. It's not the end of the world" Natsu said in an attempt to cheer up his nakama.

"Well Natsu, you do remember that YOU were the one one who wrecked THE MOST buildings right?!"said the annoyed celestial spirit mage.

"Yeah. Flamehead, you WERE the one who caused the most damage. Or did you forget that because of your stupidity?"

"You wanna go ice princess?!"

"Bring it on you flaming pile of shit! Either way, it's not like you could ever win! I'll ice make your ass!"

"Gray, I think you should keep your own fetishes to yourself. I mean, who the hell ice makes' asses?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP NATSU! If you dare say another word I'll shove your stupid face up you OWN ass!"

"Oh, so now your new thing is shoving stuff up peoples ass? You are one sick person Gray."

"Stupid piece of crap! ICE MAKE..."

"ROAR OF THE-"

Natsu stopped in mid-sentence as soon as he felt a dark aura. He turned around realizing he was face to face with Erza.

"Natsu, Gray, is it just my imagination or are you two fighting?" Erza said in a sickeningly sweet voice. And when Erza uses a sweet voice, you better run, because it usually means she's REALLY pissed, or in a bad mood. And trust me, NO ONE, and i mean NO ONE would ever want to deal with either.

"N-no Erza, I'm p-pretty sure that it was just your imagination running wild…" Natsu and Gray stuttered in unison while acting all buddy-buddy with each other as if they were the best of friends.

"Good. Now Lucy, Wendy, lets go and check out that bakery over there. Maybe they have strawberry cheesecake." Now even though Erza trying to stay calm and cool, it was obvious that she was excited for strawberry cheesecake.

* * *

**_A/N_ Btw, if any of you were forced by your friends to read fairy tail fanfics, and don't have a clue to whats going on, well, lets just say that even though Erza is awesome-and-sometimes-scary, she gets all riled up about strawberry cheesecake. **

* * *

Wendy and Lucy wouldn't dare disagree with Erza anyways. Only complete idiots would dare disagree with The Titania.

"But I don't like strawberry cheesecake!" Happy muttered under his breath.

"Happy, don't say that. Erza-san might murder you." Wendy whispered back.

Luckily, Erza didn't overhear their little conversation and just continued dragging a very scared Natsu and a freaked out Gray to the bakery. Once inside, she dumped Natsu and Gray in a random corner and immediately demanded some strawberry cheese cake from one of the waiters.

"Give me some strawberry cheesecake. NOW please."

"I'm sorry, but our strawberry cheesecake is all sold out."

… …

… …

"WHAAAT? WHAT KIND OF BAKERY IS THIS?! OUT OF STRAWBERRY CHEESECAKE?! NOT POSSIBLE!" Erza slammed her hand on the counter effectively breaking it in half.

"I-I'm sorry…"

Lucy felt pity for the poor waiter.

Erza stormed out of the bakery and started walking off in a random direction. The rest of Team Natsu caught up to her after a while of running.

"Ne, Erza-san, where are we going now?" Wendy asked.

"Hm? Oh, we;re just going to every bakery in Fiore to find strawberry cheesecake."

Wendy and the rest of Team Natsu stopped in their tracks.

…

...

…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT? BUT WE JUST CAME BACK FROM OUR MISSION!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Are you saying that you do NOT want to accompany me?" Erza said with a dark aura surrounding her.

"N-No, of COURSE we 'll accompany you! So please spare us!"

And so, after visiting 7 bakeries with still no luck in finding even one slice of strawberry cheesecake, Team Natsu collapsed on a conveniently placed bench.

"Why? Why is life so cruel? I just wanted one... just one slice of strawberry cheesecake… just one slice… Is that too much to ask for?" Erza was completely depressed. And that doesn't happen very often.

"Erza, can we just go back to the guild? Maybe Mira still has some strawberry cheesecake left."

"Yea, what Lucy said. I'm completely exhausted." Said Gray.

"Fine. Lets go back to the guild."

* * *

**_At the guild…_**

"WE'RE BACK, MINNA!" Yelled an all-too-enthusiastic Natsu while kicking the large doors of the guild open.

"Natsu… why can't you just open the door like a civilized person would?" Lucy said to the fire dragonslayer.

"Cause it's cool kicking the door open Luce. DUH."

Lucy just face palmed herself.

"Mira, do we still have strawberry cheesecake left?" asked Erza

"Yes, in fact, you're lucky Erza, we only have one slice left! And I probably won't get any more until... around 2 months later I think..." Mira replied with a smile.

* * *

**_After five minutes…_**

Erza was enjoying her strawberry cheesecake. She didn't even acknowledge the fact that Natsu and Gray were fighting. She was just humming a tune while happily eating her strawberry delight, until...

_SPLAT!_

"Oh crap…"

Natsu had accidentally knocked over Erza's cake while fighting with Gray.

…

…

…

…

…

"Natsu… Gray…" A murderous and evil/ dark aura was emitting out of the red haired equip mage.

Oh was Erza pissed off.

"U-um… -ggomena Erza… I r-really have to go somewhere…"

"M-me too…"

And with that, Natsu and Gray dashed out of the guild leaving a very pissed off Erza.

"YOU TWO ARE GOING TO HELL!"

And that's how Natsu and Gray had to stay hospitalized for two months.

* * *

******Pleaaseee review! :3**


End file.
